The Adventures Of Two Friends (season 3)
The third season of The Adventures Of Two Friends. It consists of 20 episodes. Episodes 01a. Detention Time! Airdate: March 7, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Miss Westerlee, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Richard, Layla Bell, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony and Mr. Rainer Plot: A prank gone wrong puts Jimmy and Andy in detention. After seeing the true nature of Mr. Rainer, Jimmy and Andy try to get out from detention, even if it means teaming up with Bully Gang. Guest star: Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Rainer Note: Nancy, Richard and Layla have no speaking lines in this episode. 01b. Pass The Gym! Airdate: March 7, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter and Coach Chris Mann Plot: Andy is failing PE, so he needs to enlist Jimmy's help in trying to be in a good shape, so he can pass PE. 02a. Here Comes Grandpa! Airdate: March 21, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout and Grandpa Brooks Plot: Jimmy and Lucy's paternal grandfather is coming to visit. He's upset that because he used to have a lot of fun like Jimmy and Andy do when he was younger. Jimmy and Andy decide to take grandpa to the fair, so he can have some fun. Note: This is the fifth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 02b. Jimmy Vs The Wrestler Airdate: March 21, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Miss Westerlee, Priest James, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Principal Sanders, Richard, Mike, Candy, Layla Bell, Harry, the Nose Picker, Zane, Lori and Tiffany Plot: Jimmy accidentally pulls a not-so-nice prank on the huge and strong captain of the school's wrestling team, Zane. Zane challenges Jimmy to a fight. At first, Jimmy is afraid, but later chooses to fight when he sees Zane with Nancy. Priest James is trying to stop the fight. During the fight, Jimmy accidentally tears Zane's shorts, showing his underwear and humiliating him in front of the whole school. Humiliated, Zane runs off, declaring Jimmy the winner. Jimmy then finds out that Zane only asked Nancy to tutor him in maths. Note: Miss Westerlee, Danny, Mike, Timmy, Richard, Mike, Candy, Layla, Harry, the Nose Picker, Lori and Tiffany have no speaking lines in this episode. 03a. Grandma Comes To Visit Airdate: April 4, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Steven Stewart, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy and Mindy Randall Plot: Andy is happy that his dad is coming to visit, but isn't too happy to hear that his maternal grandmother is also visiting. After a childhood traumatic experience with his grandma, Andy is avoiding her. Grandma is worried when Andy keeps refusing to spend some time with her. Then, grandma protects Andy from the Bully Gang. Andy then realizes what a real person is inside his grandma and stops being afraid of her. Note: Mike and Timmy have no speaking lines in this episode. 03b. A Flower Collection Airdate: April 4, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey and Vince Campbell Plot: Jimmy and Andy again accidentally ruin Mrs. Benson's roses, but these roses were for Vince Campbell to judge in hopes for Mrs. Benson to win the gardening contest. To make it up for Mrs. Benson and in need of money for a new video game, Jimmy and Andy decide to fix Mrs. Benson's roses... 04. The Legend Of Sir Jimmy Airdate: April 11, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mimmi Ross, Richard, Mark and Randy Plot: Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy are babysitting Mimmi and read to her a story about a knight and princess. While reading, Jimmy and Andy, as well as Lucy, Nancy and Mimmi, fall asleep and all together have a strange dream... Notes: This is the fourth full-length episode. This is the second episode where everything was all a dream. This is the third episode where Mrs. Benson appears without Mr. Pepey. 05a. A Missing Statue! Airdate: April 25, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Mandy, Dave, Arnold, Miranda Carter, Shark and Mr. Chan Plot: Ted has ordered a statue for his garden. The statue is made like that looks like Ted. Later, the statue has disappeared and Ted calls the police to find the statue. Jimmy and Andy decide to re-create their secret agent personas to find the missing statue... Guest star: Joshua Seth as Mr. Chan 05b. A Superstar In Westville! Airdate: April 25, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Dave, Arnold, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia, Helen Smith, Samuel Henderson, Bruce Harper, The Waiter and Various Guests Plot: There's a party of a return-home party for a famous pop superstar, Helen Smith, in a brand new restaurant in Westville. While Lucy and Nancy fight over who will impress the famous wrestler and Helen's boyfriend, Bruce Harper, Jimmy and Andy try to impress Helen herself... Guest stars: Mona Marshall as Bruce Harper, Joshua Seth as The Waiter and Jennifer Darling as The Old Woman 06a. "New" Andy Airdate: May 9, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Principal Sanders, Randy, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony, Zane, Mrs. Anderson and Nurse Laura Plot: Under Jimmy's suggestion, Andy decides to change his image as he's getting sick of being a "nerdy-two-shoes". However, it gets out of hand when Andy decides to become a Goth... Note: Mike, Timmy, Randy, Mrs. Anderson and Nurse Laura have no speaking lines in this episode. 06b. Mother's Day Airdate: May 9, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Grandpa Thadeus Johnson, Grandma Betty Johnson, Miranda Carter, Phil Raymond, Mindy Randall and Shark Plot: With one week before Mother's Day, Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy each try to find many ways to have a present for their mothers, while their mothers try to have present for their own mothers... 07-09. The Two Friends Go Back In Time! 10a. The Haunted House Airdate: July 4, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Nancy Carter, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Fred, the Grandpa, Miranda Carter and Shark Plot: Fred, the Grandpa tells Jimmy and Andy that under the Carters' house there was a graveyard. Jimmy and Andy decide to sneak to the house to find out that there really was a graveyard... Note: This is the third episode where Nancy appears without Lucy. 10b. Road Trip Airdate: July 4, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Train Conductor, The Pilot and Bus Driver Plot: The Brooks' and Andy go for a trip around USA. This trip will be unforgetable due to various events, mishaps and many more during the trip... Guest stars: Jim Cummings as Train Counductor, Dee Bradley Baker as The Pilot and Leigh Allyn Baker as Bus Driver Note: This is the sixth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 11a. A Virus! Airdate: July 18, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Miss Westerlee, Mayor Anderson, Principal Sanders, Dave, Arnold, Nurse Laura and Professor LeKnott Plot: Jimmy fakes illness to stay out of school, but when he makes fake spots, his parents think that he got an infectious virus, so the whole town is quarantined and the town's science professor, Professor LeKnott, is on the hunt for the "virus"... 11b. Pretty As A Picture Airdate: July 18, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Rick Carter and Mandy Plot: Mandy has a photographing session for a new clothes collection, but her regular photographer is sick. To spend some time with her, Andy volunteers to photograph Mandy which leads to comedic results. 12a. A Doll House Airdate: August 15, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mary Brooks and Randy Plot: Lucy seems to keep a secret and it turns out that she's still playing her dolls. While taking pictures for a school project, Jimmy accidentally takes picture of Lucy and her doll house... Note: Randy has no speaking lines in this episode. 12b. Like A Grandma, Like A Grandson Airdate: August 15, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Richard, Candy, Harry, the Nose Picker and Jennifer "Jen" Ford Plot: Zack's parents are leaving for a week and he's staying with his grandma. Much to everyone's (especially Jimmy and Andy's) surprise, his grandma is none other than Mrs. Benson! Notes: Candy, Harry, the Nose Picker and Jen have no speaking lines in this episode. This is the first episode where Jen appears without Tony. 13a. A Genie And 3 Wishes Airdate: September 12, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey and Genie Plot: Jimmy and Andy discover a lamp and they release a genie. The genie offers them three wishes. Jimmy and Andy's wishes come true and are lucky, but soon go wrong. Meanwhile, Mrs. Benson is on a hunt for the genie's lamp. Guest star: Rob Paulsen as Genie 13b. That's Mine! Airdate: September 12, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla Bell, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony, Lori and Tiffany Plot: Jimmy and Andy's classmate, Randy, is known for selling many strange things to his classmates. This time, he gets a new comic book and gets addicted to it, so he doesn't want to put it on sale. Jimmy and Andy, as well as their classmates, decide to give him a lesson. 14. Halloween Airdate: October 31, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mary Brooks, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Priest James, Mimmi Ross, Fred, the Grandpa, Dave, Arnold, Ghostey, Ghostey's family, Witch Witchee and Blackey Cat Plot: It's Halloween. Lucy and Nancy reluctantly agree to chaperone Jimmy and Andy while trick-or-treating. The four of them is then warned by Fred, the Grandpa about a family of ghosts and a witch. After getting some sweets, Jimmy and Andy encounter a child ghost who claims that he lost his family and a witch is hunting him... Guest stars: Nancy Cartwright as Ghostey, Edie McClurg as Ghostey's mother, Rob Paulsen as Ghostey's father, Cree Summer as Witch Witchee and Mona Marshall as Blackey Cat Note: This is the fifth full-length episode. This is the shows first Halloween episode. 15a. Rocket Boys Airdate: November 7, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Jerry Brooks and Spacey Plot: Jimmy and Andy know that Spacey's birthday is coming up, so they decide to build a rocket, so they can go to Spacey's planet. After some mishaps during the construction, the rocket is launched, but Jimmy and Andy aren't launched, only their present for Spacey. 15b. Dog Bath Airdate: November 7, 2003 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Mrs. Wendy Benson and Mr. Pepey Plot: After a recent incident with Mrs. Benson's flowers, Scout and Penny are dirty, so Jimmy and Andy are forced to wash them up... 16a. Family Reunion Airdate: February 6, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Steven Stewart, Thadeus Johnson, Betty Johnson, Phil Raymond, Grandpa Brooks, Dina Brooks, Bill Johnson and Mindy Randall Plot: The Brooks' and Stewarts organize a two-family reunion. Much to Jerry's dismay, Mary's rich brother, Bill Johnson, is also attending the reunion. Jimmy and Andy find it hard having fun at the reunion with Jimmy's father and uncle fighting with each other, so they try to make them up. Note: This is the seventh episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 16b. Addicted To TV! Airdate: February 6, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia, Helen Smith, Professor LeKnott and Various TV Characters Plot: Andy and Jimmy's parents are worried that Jimmy may be addicted to watching TV, so they call Professor LeKnott to figure out the situation. Professor LeKnott invents a machine that can help Jimmy. Unfortunately, the machine only sucks Jimmy, Andy and the professor inside the TV! Guest stars: Tress MacNeille as the woman, Mitchell Whitfield as the woman's lover, Dee Bradley Baker as Cakey and the dinosaur and Mona Marshall as the alien Notes: This is the eighth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. This episode marks the final appearance of Professor LeKnott. 17a. Two Boys And A Baby Airdate: February 20, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Dave, Arnold, Baby Girl and The Baby Girl's Mother Plot: While returning home after a camping trip, Jimmy and Andy find a basket and, much to their surprise, there's a baby inside! Jimmy thinks that the baby may be worth millions, while Andy decides to find the baby's mother. Guest stars: Madison Pettis as the baby girl and April Winchell as the baby girl's mother Note: This is the fourth episode where Mrs. Benson appears without Mr. Pepey 17b. Nurse Lucy Airdate: February 20, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Layla Bell and Nurse Laura Plot: Jimmy has apparently broken his ankle and Lucy is the one responsible! Lucy is then forced to take care of Jimmy. It turns out that Jimmy is pretending to have his ankle broken to have Lucy as his servant. Note: Danny, Mike, Timmy and Layla have no speaking lines in this episode. 18a. Visiting Grandparents Airdate: March 12, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Thadeus Johnson and Betty Johnson Plot: The Brooks' are splitting up for a few days; Jerry and Mary are going to Denver, Colorado for their 20th wedding anniversary trip, Lucy is staying at Nancy's, Scout is put in a kennel and Jimmy is visiting grandparents, with Andy accompanying him. Note: Nancy has no speaking lines in this episode. 18b. Andy Is The Thief? Airdate: March 12, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Miss Westerlee, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Dave and Arnold Plot: A security camera tape catches Andy possibly stealing a bag from his mother's grocery store. Andy claims that he didn't do it. So Jimmy and Andy decide to find the real thief before Lillian finds out. 19a. Bad Singer Airdate: April 9, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Principal Sanders and Miranda Carter Plot: Jimmy signs Nancy to a school talent show, so she could show him how well she can sing. Unfortunately, Nancy can't sing very well! 19b. Attack Of The Giant Venus Flytraps! Airdate: April 9, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey and Vince Campbell Plot: Jimmy and Andy are forced to fix Mrs. Benson's flower collection for a flower contest. Then, something falls out of the mail truck and Jimmy thinks that a mysterious bottle of water will be also useful to clean the flowers. However, the water is not just a water, but a formula that can make flowers grow! 20a. Snow Way Out! Airdate: April 23, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter and Principal Sanders Plot: Jimmy and Andy are stuck in a ski resort when they miss the bus. They then get lost in a forest and a huge blizzard comes! Note: Lucy and Nancy have no speaking lines in this episode. 20b. A Tooth For A Tooth Airdate: April 23, 2004 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Lillian Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Coach Chris Mann and Dr. Byrnes Plot: Andy's tooth is moving, but he's afraid of the dentist. Jimmy has to figure out a way to remove Andy's moving tooth without the help of a dentist... Guest star: Leigh Allyn Baker as Dr. Byrnes Notes: This is the fifth episode where Mrs. Benson appears without Mr. Pepey. This is the third season's final episode.